List of people from Maine
]] The following is a list of prominent people who were born in the American state of Maine, live in Maine, or for whom Maine is a significant part of their identity. A ]] *Angela Adams (born 1965), designer; born in North Haven *Paul André Albert (born 1926), scientist; born in Van Buren *Tom Allen (born 1945), politician, Congressman (1997–2009); born in Portland *Adelbert Ames (1835–1933), military officer, politician, Governor of Mississippi (1868–1870; 1874–1876), United States Senator from Mississippi (1870–1874); born in Rockland *Benjamin Ames (1778–1835), politician, Governor of Maine (1821–1822); lived in Houlton *Erin Andrews (born 1978), sportscaster, Dancing With the Stars contestant and co-host; born in Lewiston *Tom Andrews (born 1953), politician, Congressman from Maine (1991–1995); lives in Portland *Dorothy Appleby (1906–1990), film actress from the 1930s and 1940s; born in Portland *Katie Aselton (born 1978), actress, The League; born in Milbridge B ]] ]] *John Baldacci (born 1955), politician, Governor of Maine (2003–2011), Congressman (1995–2003); born in Bangor, lives in Portland *Christopher Daniel Barnes (born 1972), actor, voice actor, The Little Mermaid film, Spider-Man television series; born in Portland *Trevor Bates (born 1993), NFL player; born in Portland *Leon Leonwood Bean (1872–1967), founder of L.L. Bean Inc., a large private retail company in Freeport *Corey Beaulieu (born 1983), musician, guitarist in Trivium; born in Brunswick *Anna Belknap (born 1974), actress, Lindsay Monroe on CSI: NY; born in Damariscotta *Joan Benoit (born 1957), first women's Olympic marathon champion; born in Cape Elizabeth *Jacques Berlinerblau (born 1966), religious scholar, Georgetown University professor; born in Portland *Carroll Thayer Berry (1886–1978), printmaker, woodcut engraver, painter and photographer; born in New Gloucester *Julie Berry (born 1980), television personality and producer; born in Lewiston *Nina Blackwood (born 1955), radio and television personality, actor, model; lives in Mid Coast regionhttp://www.pressherald.com/news/Original-MTV-VJ-finds-excitement-of-a-new-kind-in-Maine.html *James G. Blaine (1830–1893), United States Representative, Senator, and Secretary of State, Republican presidential candidate in 1884 *Dennis Blair (born 1947), US Director of National Intelligence (2009–2010), retired four-star U.S. Navy admiral; born in Kittery *Cindy Blodgett (born 1975), basketball player and coach; born in Clinton *Tim Boetsch (born 1981), mixed martial artist; born in Lincolnville *Gordon Bok (born 1939), folk singer-songwriter; born in Camden *Milton Bradley (1836–1911), board game manufacturer with the Milton Bradley Company; born in Vienna *Joseph E. Brennan (born 1934), politician, Governor of Maine (1979–1987), Congressman (1987–1991); born in Portland *Contessa Brewer (born 1974), news anchor for MSNBC; born in Parsonsfield *Brett Brown (born 1961), head coach and general manager for the Philadelphia 76ers; born in South Portland *Harry Brown (1917–1986), poet, novelist, screenwriter; born in Portland *Scott Brown (born 1959), U.S. Senator from Massachusetts (2010–13); born in Kittery *Ashley Bryan (born 1923), writer and illustrator; resides in Cranberry Isles *Brian Butterfield (born 1958), third-base coach for the Chicago Cubs; born in Bangor C ]] ]] *Nik Caner-Medley (born 1983), basketball player; born in Portland *John Cariani (born 1969), actor, Law & Order; grew up in Presque Isle *Howie Carr (born 1952), journalist, author, radio talk-show host; born in Portland *Bill Carrigan (1883–1969), catcher and manager for Boston Red Sox; born in Lewiston *Rachel Carson (1907–1964), author; lived in Southport *Josh Casaubon (born 1978), actor, Hugh Hughes on One Life to Live; born in Brunswick *Walter Case Jr., harness racer *Joshua Chamberlain (1828–1914), Civil War Major General, Governor of Maine (1867–1871) *Thomas Davee Chamberlain (1841–1896), Civil War Lieutenant Colonel, brother of Major General Joshua Chamberlain. *Conrad Chase (born 1965), actor, singer; born in Portland *Oren Burbank Cheney (1816–1903), student, teacher, principal Parsonsfield Seminary; Free Will Baptist clergyman; abolitionist; founding president of Bates College *Yvon Chouinard (born 1938), founder of Black Diamond Equipment and Patagonia, born in Lewiston *Cody Christian (born 1995), actor; Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf; born in Portland and grew up on a Penobscot reservation *Frank Churchill (1901–1942), Oscar-winning composer for many Disney animated films; born in Rumford *Nathan Clifford (1803–1881), Associate Justice of the United States Supreme Court, Attorney General of the United States; lived in Newfield *William Cohen (born 1940), U.S. Congressman (1973–1979), Senator (1979–1997), US Secretary of Defense (1997–2001); born in and Mayor of Bangor (1971–1973) *Samuel Colman (1832–1920), artist, writer, interior designer; born in Portland *Susan Collins (born 1952), U.S. Senator from Maine; born in Caribou *William Coperthwaite (1930–2013), educator and yurt advocate; born in Monticello *Ron Corning (born 1971), TV host at WFAA in Dallas, Texas; raised in Calais *Mike "Fluff" Cowan (born 1947), PGA Tour golf caddy; born in Winslow *Ricky Craven (born 1966), ESPN broadcaster, NASCAR driver; born in Newburgh *Laura Creavalle (born 1959), Guyanese-born Canadian/American professional bodybuilder; lives in Old Orchard Beach *Ian Crocker (born 1982), three-time Olympic champion in swimming; born in Portland *Effie Crockett (1857–1940), actress, wrote and composed the lullaby "Rock-a-bye Baby"; born in Rockland *John Crowley (born 1942), author of fantasy, science fiction and mainstream fiction; born in Presque Isle *Earl Cunningham (1893–1977), folk artist; born in Edgecomb *Ron Currie Jr. (born 1975), author; lives in Portland D ]] ]] *Sarah D'Alelio (born 1980), professional mixed martial artist; born in Belfast *Bette Davis (1908–1989), two-time Oscar-winning actress; born in Massachusetts and lived in Cape Elizabeth *Owen Davis (1874–1956), Pulitzer Prize-winning dramatist; born in Portland *Howie Day (born 1981), singer; born and raised in Brewer *William Deering (1826–1913), businessman and philanthropist, co-founder of International Harvester; born in South Paris *Grace DeGennaro (born 1956), artist; resides in Yarmouth *Patrick Dempsey (born 1966), actor; born in Lewiston *Dorothea Dix (1802–1878), pioneering advocate for treatment and care of the handicapped and mentally ill; born in Hampden *Nelson Dingley Jr. (born 1832), Governor of Maine (1874–1876), US House of Representatives (1881–1899), responsible for the Dingley Tariff *Jeff Donnell (1921–1988), actress; born in Windham *Paul Douglas (1892–1976), economist and Illinois senator (1949–1967); partly raised in Onawa in Piscataquis County *Brian Dumoulin (born 1991), NHL player, Pittsburgh Penguins; born in Biddeford E *Kevin Eastman (born 1962), comic book artist and writer; co-created Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; born in Springvale *Stanley Boyd Eaton (born 1938), radiologist, one of the originators of the concept of Paleolithic nutrition; born in Old Town *Gertrude Elliott (1874–1950), actress: stage, silent movies; born in Rockland *Maxine Elliott (1868–1940), stage actress; born in Rockland *George Barrell Emerson (1797–1881), educator; born in Kennebunk F ]] ]] *Myrna Fahey (1933–1973), actress, Father of the Bride; born in Carmel *Parker Fennelly (1891–1988), actor; born in Northeast Harbor *William Pitt Fessenden (1806–1869), politician, Secretary of the Treasury (1864–1865); Congressman (1841–1843); Senator (1854–1864; 1865–1869); lived in Portland *Greg Finley (born 1984), actor, The Secret Life of the American Teenager; born in Portland *Frank Fixaris (1934–2006), sportscaster; resident of Falmouth *Ryan Flaherty (born 1986), infielder for the Atlanta Braves; born in Portland *James Flavin (1906–1976), film and television actor; born in Portland *Charles Flint (1850–1934), businessman, founder of Computing-Tabulating-Recording Company which later became IBM; born in Thomaston *Francis Ford (1881–1953), actor, writer, director, brother of John Ford; born in Portland *John Ford (1894–1973), film director, winner of six Oscars; born in Cape Elizabeth, raised on Munjoy Hill in Portland *Philip Ford (1900–1976), film director, nephew of John Ford; born in Portland *Melville Fuller (1833–1910), eighth Chief Justice of the United States (1888–1910); born in Augusta *Charlie Furbush (born 1986), starting pitcher for the Seattle Mariners; born in Portland, attended St. Joseph's College of Maine G *Joey Gamache (born 1966), lightweight champion who boxed from 1976 to 2000; originally from Lewiston *Peter A. Garland (1923–2005), politician, Congressman (1961–1963); lived in Brunswick *Scott Garland (born 1973), WWE wrestler, ring name Scotty 2 Hotty; born in Westbrook *Gladys George (1904–1954), actress, The Maltese Falcon, The Best Years of Our Lives; born in Patten *Frank Bunker Gilbreth, Sr. (1868–1924), early advocate of scientific management and pioneer of motion study; born in Fairfield *Everett Glass (1891–1966), actor; born in Bangor *Charles Goddard (1879–1951), playwright and screenwriter for silent films; born in Portland *Jared Golden (born 1982), politician, Congressman (2019–); lives in Lewiston *Gary Gordon (1960–1993), Master Sergeant in the U.S. Army who perished during Operation Gothic Serpent; born in Lincoln *Noah Gray-Cabey (born 1995), teen actor, My Wife and Kids, Heroes; raised in Newry *Patty Griffin (born 1964), Grammy award-winning singer-songwriter and musician; born in Old Town H ]] * ]] *Edwin Hall (1855–1938), physicist who discovered the "Hall effect"; born in Gorham *John H. Hall (1781–1841), inventor of the M1819 Hall breech-loading rifle; mass production innovator; born in Portland *Hannibal Hamlin (1809–1891), 15th Vice President of the United States and U.S. Senator; born in Paris *Simon Hamlin (1866–1939), politician, Congressman (1935–1937); born in Standish *Marsden Hartley (1877–1943), artist, poet; born in Lewiston *George Haskins (1915-1991), law professor at the University of Pennsylvania Law School *Juliana Hatfield (born 1967), guitarist and singer-songwriter; born in Wiscasset *Garnet Hathaway (born 1991), NHL player; raised in Kennebunkport *Heather Hemmens (born 1988), actress, Hellcats; raised in Waldo *James Chico Hernandez (born 1954), Sambo martial artist; resides in Washburn *Richard Herrick, received the first successful organ transplant from identical twin brother Ronald Herrick in 1954; born and lived in Maine *Joe Hill (born 1971), horror novelist; born in Hermon *Patrick Aaron Hodgkins (born 1977), musician and bass guitarist for the alternative rock band As Fast As; Bork in Portland *John Hodgman (born 1971), actor, writer and comedian; lives in Brooklin *Will Holt (born 1929), singer-songwriter, librettist and lyricist; born in Portland *Winslow Homer (1836–1910), 19th-century painter; lived in Prouts Neck I ]] *Robert Indiana (1928–2018), pop artist; lived in Vinalhaven J *Dave Jackson (1902–1978), Allagash Wilderness Waterway guide *Sarah Orne Jewett (1849–1909), novelist and short story writer; lived in South Berwick *Jigger Johnson (1871–1935), logger and American folk hero known for his numerous off-the-job exploits K ]] *Natalie Kalmus (1882–1965), "color supervisor" of virtually all Technicolor feature films made from 1934 to 1949; born in Houlton *Linda Kasabian (born 1949), member of Charles Manson's "family"; born in Biddeford *David E. Kelley (born 1956), Emmy-winning television producer and writer; born in Waterville *Anna Kendrick (born 1985), Oscar-nominated actress, Jessica Stanley in The Twilight Saga; born in Portland *Matthew Kenney (born 1964), celebrity chef, author, educator and entrepreneur; raised in Searsport; graduated from University of Maine at Orono *Sumner Kimball (1834–1923), General Supt. of U.S. Life-Saving Service; born in Lebanon; raised in Sanford *Angus King (born 1944), Governor of Maine (1995–2003), US Senator from Maine (since 2013); lives in Brunswick *Owen King (born 1977), author; raised in Bangor *Stephen King (born 1947), novelist whose books have sold more than 350 million copies; born in Portland; raised in Durham lives in Bangor. *Tabitha King (born 1949), novelist; born in Old Town lives in Bangor. *William King (1788–1852), politician, first Governor of Maine (1820–1821); born in Scarborough L ]] *Linda Lavin (born 1937), actress, Alice, six-time Tony Award nominee; born and raised in Portland *Ralph W. 'Bud' Leavitt Jr. (1917–1994), Bangor sportswriter, outdoor columnist, television host *Paul LePage (born 1948), politician, Governor of Maine (2011–2019), Mayor of Waterville (2003–2011); born in Lewiston *Enoch Lincoln (1788–1829), politician, Governor of Maine (1827–1829), US Congressman (1818–1826); lived in Augusta *Tawny Little (born 1956), 1976 Miss America, television journalist; born in Portland *Elle Logan (born 1987), 2008 Olympic gold medalist in women's rowing; born in Portland *Alvin Orlando Lombard (1856–1937), inventor of continuous tracked vehicles; born in Springfield *James B. Longley (1924–1980), first Independent Governor of Maine (1975–1979); born in Bangor *James B. Longley, Jr. (born 1951), politician, Congressman (1995–1997); born in Lewiston *Barry B. Longyear (born 1942), novelist, author of Enemy Mine; lives in New Sharon *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882), poet, born and raised in Portland; attended Bowdoin College *Bob Ludwig (born 1945), audio mastering engineer, founder of Gateway Mastering and DVD in Portland M ]] ]] *Marc Macaulay (born 1957), actor, Burn Notice; born in Millinocket *Nicole Maines (born 1997), actress, Supergirl, LGBT rights activist; lives in Portland *Bob Marley (born 1967), stand-up comedian; from Portland; born in Bangor *Andrea Martin (born 1947), actress, comedian, voice actress, SCTV, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Kim Possible, Earthworm Jim; born in Portland *H.S. Maxim (1840–1916), inventor of Maxim gun; born in Sangerville *David McCullough (born 1933), author, historian, Pulitzer Prize winner; lives in Camden *Cynthia McFadden (born 1956), co-anchor of Nightline and Primetime; born in Lewiston *John McKernan (born 1948), politician, Governor of Maine (1987–1995), Congressman (1983–1987); born in Bangor *Victor McKusick (born 1921), physician, scientist, "father of medical genetics"; born in Parkman *Vincent McKusick (1921–2014), attorney, Chief Justice of Maine Supreme Judicial Court; born in Parkman *Christian McLaughlin (born 1967), TV writer, producer, novelist; born in Houlton *Vaughn Meader (1936–2004), comedian, impersonator, musician, film actor; born in Waterville *Mike Michaud (born 1955), politician, Congressman (2003–2015); lives in East Millinocket *Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892–1950); poet, born in Rockland *Janet T. Mills (born 1948); politician, Governor of Maine (2019–); born in Farmington *George J. Mitchell (born 1933), U.S. Senate Majority Leader, significant player in peace process of Northern Ireland; born in Waterville *Herb Mitchell (1937–2011), actor, director; born in Bar Harbor *Matthew Mulligan (born 1985), tight end for Buffalo Bills; born in Bangor and lived in Enfield *Edmund Muskie (1914–1996); politician, Governor of Maine, and Democratic Vice Presidential nominee (1968), U.S. Secretary of State (1980–1981), born in Rumford N *Judd Nelson (born 1959), actor, Breakfast Club, Suddenly Susan; born in Portland * Louise Nevelson (1899–1988), sculptor of found objects; came to Maine when she was five and lived in Rockland *Rachel Nichols (born 1980), actress, Alias, Star Trek, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra; born and raised in Augusta *Stephanie Niznik (born 1967), actress, Everwood, Vanishing Son, Life Is Wild; born in Bangor *Lillian Nordica (1857–1914), opera singer known as one of the foremost dramatic sopranos of the 19th and 20th centuries; born in Farmington *Edward Lawry Norton (1898–1983), Bell Labs engineer and scientist famous for developing the concept of the Norton equivalent circuit; born in Rockland O *Harry Oakes (1874–1943), discovered second-largest gold mine in Canada; mysteriously murdered in the Bahamas, which became basis of several books and movies; born in Sangerville *Jeremiah O'Brien (1744–1818), naval officer of American Revolutionary War; born in Kittery *John O'Hurley (born 1954), actor, voice actor, TV personality; J. Peterman on Seinfeld; born in Kittery P ]] *Albion K. Parris (1788–1857), politician, Governor of Maine (1822–1827), US Senator (1827–1828); born in Hebron *Gilbert Patten (1866–1945), author of the Frank Merriwell novels; born in Corinna *Frannie Peabody (1903–2001), HIV/AIDS activist, helped establish The AIDS Project, and co-founded the Peabody House *Maynard Pennell (1910–1994), Boeing executive and chief engineer of the 707 prototype; born in Skowhegan *Greenleaf Whittier Pickard (1877–1956), radio pioneer and 1926 IEEE Medal of Honor winner; born in Portland *Chellie Pingree (born 1955), politician, Congresswoman (since 2009); lives in North Haven *Bruce Poliquin (born 1953), politician, Congressman (2015–2019); born in Waterville, lives in Oakland *John A. Poor (1808–1871), developer of the Portland gauge Maine railway system; born in Andover *Quinton Porter (born 1982), NFL player; born in Portland *Zach Porter (born 1989), singer-songwriter for Allstar Weekend; born in Bath *Shirley Povich (1905–1998), sports columnist and reporter for The Washington Post; born in Bar Harbor R * ]] * Esther Ralston (1902–1994), silent film actress; born in Bar Harbor * Thomas Brackett Reed (1839–1902), U.S. Representative from Maine, and Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives, 1889–1891 and 1895–1899; born in Portland * Derek Rivers (born 1994), NFL player; born in Augusta * Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935), poet; born in Alna and raised in Gardiner * Nelson Rockefeller (1908–1979), businessman, philanthropist, public servant, Vice President of the United States (1974–1977) and Governor of New York (1959–1973); born in Bar Harbor * Charles Rocket (1949–2005), actor, Saturday Night Live, Tequila and Bonetti, Dumb and Dumber; born in Bangor * Lou Rogers (1879–1952), suffrage cartoonist, writer, and radio personality, born in Patten *Daniel Rose (1772–1835), politician, Governor of Maine (1822); lived in Thomaston * Victoria Rowell (born 1959), actress, The Young and the Restless, Diagnosis: Murder, Dumb and Dumber; born and raised in Portland * Travis Roy (born 1975), former college ice hockey player; born in Augusta * Robert Rushworth (1924–1993), U.S. Air Force Major General and test pilot; born in Madison S * ]] * ]] * Tim Sample (born 1951), humorist and author; born in Fort Fairfield and raised in Boothbay Harbor *Tony Shalhoub (born 1953), actor; attended University of Southern Maine *David Evans Shaw (born 1951), pharmaceutical industry executive; married to actress Glenn Close; lives in Scarborough * Reta Shaw (1912–1982), actress, The Ghost & Mrs. Muir, Mary Poppins; born in South Paris * Arthur Shawcross (1945–2008), serial killer; born in Kittery * Timothy Simons (born 1978), actor, Veep; born in Readfield * Albion Woodbury Small (1854–1926), sociologist and founder of first university department of sociology in United States; born in Buckfield and raised in Bangor * Margaret Chase Smith (1897–1995), first woman to serve in both houses of U.S. Congress (1940–1973);"Senator Margaret Chase Smith (1897–1995)". University of Maine. first woman to have her name placed in nomination for the Presidency at a major political party's convention;"SMITH, Margaret Chase (1897–1995)". Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. born in SkowheganCurrent Biography Yearbook VI. H.W. Wilson Company. 1971. * Samantha Smith (1972–1985), child peace activist, child actress; born in Houlton, later lived in Manchester * Olympia Snowe (born 1947), Congresswoman and U.S. Senator; born in Augusta and raised in Auburn * Kate Snow (born 1969), television journalist for NBC News; born in Bangor * Brett Somers (1922–2007), actress; born in Canada and raised in Portland * Percy Spencer (1894–1970), inventor of the microwave oven; born in Howland * Spose (born 1985), rapper, podcaster; lives in Wells * Andrew St. John (born 1982), actor, General Hospital, Life Is Wild; born in Millinocket * Bob Stanley (born 1954), baseball player, pitched for Boston Red Sox in 1986 World Series * Cordelia Stanwood (1865–1968), teacher, ornithologist, and wildlife photographer * C. A. Stephens (1844–1931), writer and gerontologist; born and died in Norway, Maine * C. J. Stevens (born 1927), author; born in Smithfield and has lived in Phillips, Weld, and Temple *Harriet Beecher Stowe (1811–1896), author of Uncle Tom's Cabin; lived in Brunswick * Noel Paul Stookey (born 1937); folk singer and songwriter; member of Peter Paul and Mary group; resides in Blue Hill * Charlie Summers (born 1956); politician, Secretary of State of Maine (2011–2013); lives in Biddeford * Bill Swift (born 1961), former MLB pitcher; born in Portland * Tim Sylvia (born 1976), mixed martial arts fighter, professional wrestler; born in Ellsworth *Ellis Spear (1834–1917), Civil War Lieutenant Colonel of the 20th Maine Infantry Regiment. T ]] *Drew Taggart (born 1989), musician, DJ, singer of the Chainsmokers; grew up in Freeport *Gerald Talbot (born 1931), Maine state legislator (1972–1978), African American civil rights activist; born in Bangor *Phyllis Thaxter (1919–2012), actress, born in Portland *Brigadier Samuel Thompson (1734–1798), soldier of the American Revolutionary War; lived in Brunswick *Gary Thorne (born 1948), sportscaster, born in Bangor *Andrew J. Tozier (1838–1910), soldier, Congressional Medal of Honor recipient; born in Litchfield *Jeff Turner (born 1962), retired professional basketball player; born in Bangor, Maine *Liv Tyler (born 1977), actress, daughter of Aerosmith singer Steven Tyler, grew up in Maine U * John G. Utterback (1872–1955), politician, Congressman (1933–1935); lived in Bangor V ]] * Donald Valle (1908–1977), founder and owner of Valle's Steak House restaurant chain; born in Italy, moved to Portland in 1912 * Richard Valle (1931–1995), son of Donald Valle and owner of eponymously named Valle's Steak House; born in Portland * Rudy Vallée (1901–1986), singer, actor, bandleader, and entertainer; lived in Westbrook * Todd Verow (born 1966), filmmaker, cinematographer, actor; born in Bangor W * Sam Webb (born 1945), former chairman of Communist Party USA; born in Maine * Janwillem van de Wetering (1931–2008), novelist; lived in Blue Hill * Clarence White (1944–1973), bluegrass, country rock, and rock guitarist; born in Lewiston * E. B. White (1899–1985), essayist, author, humorist, poet; lived in Brooklin * Ellen G. White (1827–1915), author, co-founder of the Seventh-day Adventist Church; born in Gorham * Charles Whitman (1842–1910), zoologist, influential to the founding of classical ethology; born in Woodstock * JoAnn Willette (born 1963), actress, Just the Ten of Us; born in Lewiston *William D. Williamson (1779–1846) politician, Governor of Maine (1821); lived in Bangor * Dorothy Clarke Wilson (1904–2003), author, playwright; born in Gardiner * Andrew Wyeth (1917–2009), 20th-century painter; had a home in Cushing * Jamie Wyeth (born 1946), contemporary painter; has lived in Maine since the mid-1960s * N. C. Wyeth (1882–1945), artist and illustrator; bought a home in Port Clyde in the 1930s * Nick Wyman (born 1950), actor, Die Hard with a Vengeance; born in Portland Gallery File:Patrick Dempsey 2016.jpg|Patrick Dempsey (born 1966), actor File:Dorothea Lynde Dix c1850-55.png|Dorothea Dix (1802–1878), pioneering advocate for treatment and care of the handicapped and mentally ill File:Stephen King, Comicon.jpg|Stephen King (born 1947), novelist whose books have sold more than 350 million copies File:Nelson Rockefeller.jpg|Nelson Rockefeller (1908–1979), 41st Vice President of the United States See also * Lists of Americans References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Maine